Planet Killara
by Belladonna Kyle
Summary: Jim, now a famous bounty hunter, is given a case by his rival to Capture John Silver, before he reaches Planet Killara, a planet that circles where Treasure Planet once did every 50 years, loaded with even more treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Walt Disney's probably rolling around in his grave because of what I'm about to do to his property. HE owns Treasure Planet, and all the characters copyrighted from that movie, not ME. Now we've got that out of the way… Tally ho! And on with the story!

It'd had been two years since the re-opening of the Bent-bough Inn and Jim, like usual before he began work at the Bounty Hunter department, was ridding the thermals with his solar surfer. The cheering crowd beneath him wasn't an unusual sight. To be a Bounty Hunter, the most hardest of all occupations, you had to had extremely good leadership, fighting, flying skills and had to be of strong character. Jim was the youngest Bounty Hunter that the department had employed, having graduated top of his class in Military school, where you were taught how to use weapons proberly and how to do one-on-one hand-combat. To graduate, the students were given a test, to see whether they would make good Captain's or not, were in charge of a ship for a whole two months. Jim, naturally, had passed with flying colours. Then, if you were picked, you were to go through Bounty Hunting school, to learn all the tricks of the trade. As a result, Bounty Hunters were usually very famous, because of their renowned skill. Everytime Jim did a very dangerous mission; he was awarded a star on his hunting license, he currently had four. The chief of the department had seven, the max stars you could get was ten. This was Jim's favourite thing to do, the wind blowing in his hair, flying in the clouds while the crowd below him watched as he did stunt after dangerous stunt. But there was a pair of eyes looking at Jim without any awe or excitement, but of coldness that could rival Space itself. Those eyes belonged to Michael Tana, Jim's competitor in everything concerning work. His black hair blew across his dark eyes, obscuring his view of the brunette. He flicked his hair away with his hand, wanting to know Jim's every move, perfect it, and then make it better. Michael, like usual, was surrounded by his thick-as-bricks goons. He watched Jim with the prestige of a bird of prey, but unlike every other day, Michael was smirking. In his hands he held some papers, with of equal value to that of his first born son, it was the warrant of arrest for John Silver, Jim's mentor, and his personal profile. John Silver was now a wanted man, he had started a bar fight last night, due to the fact that he found out who the spies surrounding him, watching his every move, so he beat them to a bloody pulp. BUT! The spies had overheard his plan to go to Planet Killara, a planet that only circles were Treasure planet once was, once every fifty years, said to hold more treasure more treasure than it's sister. And Michael was going to assign this project to Jim, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jim pressed the button to make his fin disappear, then free-felled up from a distance where the crowd's faces looked like little pinpricks. He did flips and twirls of the most complex, only to open his fin right at the last moment, just before hitting the faces of the crowd, and soared off. He saw Michael, looking very smug, so he decided to go over to him and investigate.

"Morning Tana," said Jim pleasantly. Once Jim was on the ground-ish, Morph flew over to him, saying his usual babble. "Morning Morph," he said with a pleasant smile at the little pink blob, as it flew around his head. Michael's smirk grew into a sneer at the sight of Jim.

"Morning Hawkins', I have your latest mission," said Michael, his sneer growing.

"Thanks," said Jim, slightly suspicious of Michael's behaviour.

"You'll need to be debriefed right now, you start ASAP, by the Chief's orders," said Michael, leading the way to the head of the department's office, Miss Kelly Starla

"Chief's orders," mimicked Morph. Michael glared at the pink blob, Jim just laughed, he loved annoying Michael any chance he got. He always took things too seriously. Michael told his goons to wait in his office, as there wouldn't be enough room in the elevator for all of them. He hummed softly to himself the entire trip up; it was an old song. Curiosity always got the better of Jim,

"What is that you're humming?" he asked as they reached the tenth floor, with ten more to go.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter or Mars," sang Michael softly. Jim nodded and the rest of the trip was silence, with the exception of Michael's humming and Morph mimicking him over and over. Jim personally thought Michael had his head screwed on a bit too tight; but then again he was a cyborg (He had an artificial arm much like John Sliver) so maybe THAT was what was screwed on a little too tight. Jim knocked on Kelly's door.

"Come in," was the muffled reply from behind the shining oak door with the head of department name's on a plaque, on said oak door.

Jim opened the door, waited for Michael to come in, than shut the door behind him and sat down in a chair infront of Kelly's desk. As for the feline, she was chucking up a ball of twine; she was addicted to it.

"Oh sorry boys, I'm REALLY trying to break the habit," said Kelly, her attention turning to the two young teens, placing the ball on her desk. She then flicked a stray black curl behind her ear.

"That's what you said the other fifty-eight times," said Jim with a smirk.

"Moving on… I trust Michael gave you your assignment?" said Kelly, raising her eyebrow. Little did she know that Michael had switched the two assignments, she knew that the Planet Killara mission would be personal, so she had allocated it to Michael. But he in turn was aloud to give it to Jim if he wanted, but Michael didn't seem the cruel type to Kelly…

"Jim, your mission, is to track down this escape-prisoner, he's a rapist, so we want him off the streets as soon as possible, is that clear?" said Kelly standing up and explaining their mission briefly to him. Jim nodded.

"Clear Madame," said Jim with a smirk, at seeing Kelly twitch.

"How many times do have I tell you not to call me that?" said Kelly, her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"Once more I believe," said Jim, with a smirk. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't one of my best bounty hunters, you do know I would scratch your eyes out Mr Hawkins," said Kelly, her green eyes in slits.

"Oh come on! You know I don't mean it Kelly, and that I just do it to stir you up," said Jim, his blue eyes sparkling, his arms folded behind his head, leaning back on his chair. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Michael, you are to capture your target ASAP, before they get to their destination, you will in charge of a ship to get there and arrest him, if you choose to do that," said Kelly, cryptically leaving things out so Jim didn't figure it out. Michael nodded. They then opened their files. Jim saw John Silver's picture papercliped to the report of instructions.

"Wait a minute," said Jim. "You must have got the wrong guy,"

"No, there was D.N.A matching, then eye-witness accounts, the guy was rightly charged," said Kelly, her eyes glowing with hatred.

"Look, I know this guy would NEVER do anything like that, you've got the wrong man," said Jim, very firmly. Kelly walked over to him and walked behind him so she could see over his shoulder.

"Or maybe you've just go the wrong mission," said Kelly with a frown. She turned to Michael, "Check your report," she said to the ebony-haired young man.

"It's the rapist case," said Michael after pretending to read a few lines.

"Hmm… There must have been a mix up. Michael, how could you be so careless?" asked Kelly, she looked furious. Michael looked up at her innocently.

"I was given them like that Miss Kelly, I swear," said Michael. Kelly shrugged and believed the lie.

"Well it's not like this is the first time it's happened, and now they've introduced that new rule about whoever's the first one to open the case file has to work on that mission, so Jim, you have no choice but to complete your mission," she said. Jim nodded, apparently lost in thought; Morph then transformed into a mini John Silver

"Ship out with us!" said Morph and then transformed back to his usual self.

"Yes Morph, the same one," said Jim, with a bittersweet smile. There were moments; mainly late at night when he frequently had trouble sleeping, when he made that decision played on his mind. What if he HAD gone with Silver that night? Then he would scold himself and think the way things are, are the way things are for a reason, whether we understand them yet is another thing. Morph became all mopey, which didn't happen very often, only when he thought of Silver, and rested on Jim's shoulder.

"I'll do it, when do I start?" said Jim, determinedly. Kelly smiled at him, at that moment she became very proud of Jim.

"You just need to assemble a crew and be off, you'll need the same coordinates as for Treasure Planet," said Kelly. Jim nodded.

"Looks like B.E.N. will have to come along," said Jim with a dry smile, the robot was still going, and still just as annoying. Though for some strange reason, his mother actually got on with him, and was presently working in the Bent-Bough Inn.

"And you'll need an astronomer," said Kelly, "They are always of good use," Jim smirked.

"I'll ask Amelia permission to use Doppler, she's rather possessive," said Jim, chuckling lightly. Kelly raised an eyebrow, as she didn't know who any of the people Jim had listed were, shrug her shoulders and conveniently forgot about it.

"Well, your time starts now boys, don't waste a second," said Kelly, both of the young teens nodded and left the office, with Jim yet to know this would be the biggest mission of his career.

End Of Chapter!

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know pretty please with a cherry on top?

Luv Bella-Rose01


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: There's a big difference between Walt Disney and I, for one I didn't create, nor do I own, a gazillion dollar industry/company, and I also think I look nothing like him. If anybody does, go get your eyes checked out 8P.

Jim, with Doppler trailing behind him, stepped out onto the Montresser Spaceport (A/n: If I spelt that wrong, I'm dreadfully sorry!) and breathed in some fresh air. The memories of the first time he came here flooded back to him. Usually, Jim would just use a ship from the Bounty Hunter hanger, but there weren't any left. Jim suspected that Micheal had a hand in it, somehow… Besides, using a normal ship drew less attention. The bounty hunter ships could be easily recognised; they all had a five-point star somewhere on the ship. Jim, this time, had chosen the crew and had naturally run background checks on all of them. Jim had taken every precaution; one could even go as far to call him fanatical. There was a loud crashing sound from behind him. Jim rolled his eyes, hands on hips, and turned around to survey the damage Doppler and Amelia's children (which where coming to say goodbye to their father) had done.

"I thought B.E.N. was coming along," asked Doppler. Jim shrugged.

"Well you know how loud and well let's face, obnoxious, he is besides we found someone with a map, I think their name's Branch," replied Jim.

"Peridot! Jade! I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!" exclaimed Amelia, dragging two of her daughters away from a stall selling knives (which they had just helped collapsed). "You're not to touch knives!"

"Sorry Mum," chorused the two kittens.

"But they're just so shiny…!" said Jade, her eyes wide. Billy, the one that looked most like Doppler, rolled his eyes at his sisters, who in turn blew raspberries at their only brother.

"Children," said Doppler sternly. "Behave!" Jim smiled, but then looked confused as he counted how many where here.

"Now, all of you. Form ranks!" ordered Amelia. The children formed a single file.

"Wait a minute…?" said Jim looking around. "Where's Midori?"

"She was too sick to come today so your mother is taking care of her," explained Amelia. "What pier number is the boat at?" Doppler pulled a piece of paper of his pocket and read it.

"It's pier number 13, T.S.S Comet," he said a moment later.

"Alright! Forward march!" ordered Amelia and they were on their way to pier 13.

****

(Insert Scene Change Thingy Here)

"What do you mean I'm not aloud on a ship?" asked a girl with black ringlets tied up in a ponytail that travelled down to her waist. Her grey eyes were blazing with anger. The board of the Shipping department looked very nervous.

"We're sorry Miss Branch, we truly are, but ever since the Wolverines have appeared…" said a board member.

"I know that that all of us don't want you to be taken captive by the Wolverines and become one of many sex-slaves," said another board member.

"If you were to fall pregnant to Wolverine puppies, you would not only have to birth to one child, but around four of five," said the first board member.

"The tally's taken to see if humans actually survive the first birth aren't very supportive," said the second board member. The girl sighed in defeat.

"You'll just have to get someone else to give the captain the map," said the third board member.

"Fine," she said and stormed out of the room, her elegant gown dragging slightly behind her. She walked down the road to "Lady Olivia's Fortune-Telling". A belle jingled as she opened the front door.

"How did it go Lily?" asked Henry, Olivia's son, from behind the counter. Lily sighed sadly and slumped on a stool in front of him. "That bad huh?" asked the raven-haired ten-year-old.

"They won't let me go ANY ship because of all the Wolverine attacks," explained Lily.

"Basically because you're a girl?" said Henry, bluntly. Lily nodded.

"Yep," she replied.

"Good thing I'm a guy, I can do anything," said Henry with a smirk and a shrug. Lily looked up at him, a new idea forming in her mind. She stood up.

"Aha!" she cried loudly. She then bent over and kissed Henry on the cheek. "Henry, you're a genius!" then she ran out the shop door. "Say goodbye to Olivia for me!" she called over her shoulder as the door swang shut leaving a very confused ten-year-old in her wake

****

(Insert Scene Change Thingy Here)

"Captain, we seem to be missing our Cabin-Boy," said Doppler to Jim as the roll call was being done. He nodded in agreement. Then a young boy, by the looks of it a year younger then Jim, ran onto the deck. He had short black hair, kept off his face with a headband; his eyes were a deep grey colour.

"Lief. Branch. Is. Over. Here. Sir," said Lief, raising his hand and panting.

"Let's try and be a little more punctual please Mr Branch," said Jim with a smirk. Jim's eyes raked over him, taking in every single on of his details. He was wearing a pair of red cargo-pants, a green extremely baggy t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. But there was something unnerving about this boy's face, to Jim it was… rather pretty. Jim shook his head and tore his eyes away from the cabin boy. Doppler looked at the roll, then raised an eyebrow at the Lief.

"It doesn't have you're name on this list," he said.

"Well see the Cabin boy who was supposed to be here got really sick so the Shipping Department Board sent me over here at the last minute," replied Lief. "That's why I was late,"

"Fair enough," said Jim. "Alright men, get ready to take off! Lief, Doppler, I'd like to have a talk to you in private in my quarters," The crew began preparing the sails and Lief quickly made his way up to the Captain's quarters.

"I believe you know the real destination of where this ship is headed," said Jim once he had closed the door to his office. Lief nodded.

"Would you like to check the map out or something?" asked Lief. Jim nodded. Lief pulled the golden square of his pocket and handed it to Jim, who smiled at the sight of it.

"Hey look Doppler! This one's square, imagine that!" said Jim, dropping his professional image. Doppler raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" asked the brunette

"Yes," said Doppler. "There's a shortage of bunks, so you don't have anywhere to sleep. What are we going to do about it captain?"

"Well there's a small room beside mine, he could sleep there," suggested Jim. "And stop calling me Captain, I'm not REALLY one, besides you're like family," he said rolling his eyes. Jim and Doppler had gotten closer over the last few years.

"You're not really a captain?" asked Lief curiously.

"Yeah, I'm really a bounty Hunter, but if I wanted to be a Captain of a ship I have the certificate, but I like being where the action is more," said Jim with a slight smirk.

"Wait a minute…! Are you THE Jim Hawkins, one of the best bounty hunters in the universe?" asked Lief in awe.

"Well I don't like to brag…!" said Jim, putting his hands in his pockets, shrugging and smirking slightly. Doppler snorted. "Okay maybe I do," the young man confessed, blushing. There was then a light tapping on the Captain's door. "Come in," called Jim. A man entered, he had sandy hair and amber eyes. Jim had known him since the Military Academy. Russell Bolts was someone Jim could, and would, trust with his life.

"The ship is ready to launch Jim," said Russel. Jim had already had the 'Don't call me captain' talk with his first mate already.

"Thanks Russel. I'll be out on the brig with you and Doppler, just as soon as I show the Cabin-Boy Lief where his room is," said Jim with a smile. Launches were his favourite thing about travelling on a ship. Russel raised an eyebrow.

"Why does the Cabin boy need a room?" he asked curiously.

"Well actually it's a rather small room, the one beside mine, and there are no more bunks left," explained Jim. "Follow me Lief," and with that the two walked out of the Captain's quarters. The room was larger then the younger of the two expected.

"It's rather small, I know, but it's all we can do at the moment," said Jim. The Cabin Boy smiled and turned to look at Jim.

"It's great!" said Lief, tossing the ruck sack that had been cutting into the circulation of the shoulder it had been resting on for the last five minutes, onto the bed. "It's better than what I got at home, that's for sure…! Well we better not miss the launch then huh Captain?" Jim nodded, and decided to ask about what Lief meant later. They both walked out to the brig. Jim nodded to Russel.

"Alright Mr Jackson!" called Russel. "Let's light this candle!"

"Yes Sir!" replied Mr Jackson.

"I'd hang on if I were you," said Doppler to Lief, who then promptly held on tightly to the banister infront of them. The ship quickly took off, the ferocious winds playing with Lief's hair. The Cabin Boy sighed with relief and relaxed, just ever so sightly.

"What if they figure out I'm really a girl?" thought Lief aka Lily in disguise.

"What am I thinking? Am I a unic?" thought Jim, giving the Cabin Boy another side-glance. The two either side of each other both lost in deep thought.

End Of Chapter!

A/n: Phew! I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of thing going on.

Reviews:

Ginny (FFOB): Thanks very much, as you know, I'm very paranoid of making characters seem OOC. I didn't do it in this chapter did I?

Dearing: I'm so sorry! I feel like such a dork 8P. Thanks 4 the spelling tip and for liking the story.

The Wanna Be Dwarf: No, Thank you. I don't think my writing skills are that good anyway… 8).

Jedi of Light: Thank you. Usually if I get an idea for a story, I check other Fanfiction under the same category to make sure I'm not copying anyone D.

ExcursionGuy84: Thank you for liking my character designs, it's very much appreciated 8D.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: On the list of stuff I own, a Spork (a mixture between a fork and a spoon) is among them. Anything to do with the Disney movie "Treasure Planet" isn't.

Jim's face relaxed for the first time since having been given this mission. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind push his hair off his face. It was now long enough to have in a pony-tail. Jim breathed a deep sigh, and Lily couldn't help but be fascinated with him. There was just something about Jim Hawkins that just commanded your attention… Jim opened his eyes when he felt the stabilises kick in, a smile now adorning his features. Then his stomach ever so kindly reminded him he had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning. The growl had been almost painful, and loud enough for the Cabin-Boy beside him to hear and snigger at. Jim gave Lily a playful glare and the Cabin-Boy sobered up.

"Time to show you your duties Lief," said Jim with the authority of a captain, despite reminding everyone that he wasn't. Lily shook her head, but followed after him all the same. She was never going to work out the enigma that was the famous Bounty-Hunter Jim Hawkins, supposedly arrested The Lord Of Ken, a pirate who had been murdering and pillaging these three wealthy trades planets named Kay, Eire, and Naru. The planet Kay was the perfect planet for farming and breeding livestock and other animals, Where Eire specialised in mining and making tools, but had hardly any farming land. And Naru was a planet that was covered in 75 water so was mainly a fishing planet, but made the best clothes in three solar-systems. What made The Lord of Ken so dangerous was the fact that all three planets were heavily guarded to begin with, and wasn't a Lord at all but a Lady that assumed the title 'Lord' to avoid assassin attempts. Not to mention surviving a mutiny with the crew of Long John Silver, said to be some of the most vicious brand of pirates in the verse. Aloud knocking on a wooden door brought Lily out of her thoughts, they had already reached the galley in what she had thought was five seconds. Having been given no reply, Jim opened the door was the sight that greeted him and his cabin-boy was a large burly, beefy, man with golden blonde hair and brown eyes, they were so dark they looked almost black. An old style radio was blasting out music, hence the reason why the Cook hadn't opened the door. The guy, who looked too big for the small room, went over to the radio and turned it off.

"What can I do for you Captain?" he asked with a voice like a never ending pit, deep and echoing. The blonde had a cheerful grin on his face. He then resumed peeling potatoes.

"Mr Anderson, this is Lief, our new cabin-boy. I'd like you to show him the ropes and such," said Jim, giving the cook a look that could only be described as intense. Mr Anderson nodded. He then stepped towards Lily and extended his hand for her to shake. Lily, still giving him a suspicious look shook hands with him, her first big mistake aboard the T.S.S Comet. Lily was sure all the bones in her left hand were broken. She tried to squeeze back but it was just like walking into a forest filled with Wolverines with raw steaks tied to you and expect to walk out of it alive, impossible.

"You got a good firm grip there boy-o," said Mr Anderson.

"Good thing I wasn't planning to use that hand later…" said Lily gingerly flexing her left hand. The cook laughed, it sounded just like an avalanche of boulders falling. To say it was one of the more scarier experiences in Lily and Jim's life wouldn't be over exaggerating.

"You're a funny one Lief, I think I'm gonna like you," said Anderson. He then gave Lily a whack on the back, and just like in the comics, Lily's eyes popped out of her head and started coughing due to the fact that all the air in her lungs had been misplaced and several of her vertebrae in her spine were now out. Actually breathing was becoming quite difficult…

"Oh sorry there Sonny, sometimes I just don't know me own strength," said the cook, with a hand resting behind his head and chuckling. Jim, however, looked rather concerned as he noticed the look of pain apon the face of his Cabin-Boy.

"Anderson, could you please go ask if Doppler is allergic to red peppers or green ones, and as you're planing on using them," said Jim, inclining his head in the direction of the peppers on the chopping board next to the onions. "I don't want my Astronomer disabled as well," Anderson nodded and left to find the Dog-man.

"What did you do that for?" asked Lily hoarsely, panting slightly due to lack of air.

"So that he would leave. Now Lief, are you alright?" he asked peering at Lily's slightly hunched appearance.

"Peachy," replied Lily, her voice still hoarse. Jim frowned.

"You'd get more into your lungs if you stood up straight," said Jim and walked over to the Cabin boy, used one hand to gently pull Lily's shoulder's back, and gently eased her into a standing position. Lily couldn't help but blush when she felt his light and delicate fingers on her. Despite two layers of clothes, she felt a current of electricity run through her.

"This is not good," thought Lily. Jim then stood behind Lily, who instantly tensed up. "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously.

"I was going to ask you to take off your shirt so I could see how many vertebrae have been put out and if I can put them back in. I heard quite a few go pop," said Jim with an air of calm. Lief wouldn't work to his full potential if he was injured was Jim's thinking. Panic seemed to plant itself firmly in the core of Lily's mind.

"You know what, that's okay, you don't have to go to so much trouble just for me," said Lily, her nervousness showing. Jim frowned and was just about to retort when Lily turned around to face him.

"I'm fine, honestly. I've been through worse," said Lily, looking him straight in the eye, deadly serious. Jim nodded and made a mental note to ask Lief about that as well…Then Anderson burst through the door with a confused expression on his face.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Anderson?" asked Jim, acting curious and as if he hadn't sent the ship's cook on a wild goose chase.

"Mr Doppler isn't allergic to either pepper," he said. Jim feigned surprise and raised both his eyebrows.

"Oh my mistake, sorry," said Jim.

"Quite alright Captain, we all make mistakes. Sorry about that Lief," said Anderson, looking a bit guilty. Lily nodded. Jim however frowned slightly.

"It would be wise to remember exactly how old the cabin-boy is and how strong he is," said Jim. "I don't want any major injuries," Lily glared at Jim.

"Thank you Captain, but I am not a child and I am fully capable of looking after myself," said Lily. Both men wore expressions of light surprise. Anderson then started chuckling lightly.

"Of course Lief, my apologises," said Jim, giving Lily a calculated look.

"Your forgiven," said Lily. "But isn't this just wasting time? I'm sure the Captain has better things to do," now it was Jim's turn to blush.

"Well I was wondering if I could have something to eat…" asked Jim sheepishly and with the shrug of his shoulders. Anderson then laughed his deep scary laugh again.

"Of course Captain, you and the mite sit down and watch a master at work!" said Anderson cheerfully. He then walked back over to the chopping board. " I'll just cut up these taters and I'll-Ahhh!" he had dropped the knife he would swear on his mother's grave had giggled. The said knife then turned into a pink cackling blob that then began to zoom around the room emitting high pitch squeals of excitement. Jim chuckled.

"There you are Morph," he said with much fondness. Morph then zoomed over to where Jim was sitting and rubbed himself again Jim's cheek babbling some kind of greeting that only the brunette could obviously understand. "I was starting to worry about where you'd gotten to…" said Jim with a smirk. Then Morph stopped dead in its tracks, turned it's head to the side, and looked at Lily puzzled as if trying to work something out. It obviously gave up trying and zoomed around Lily's head, who in question went all swirly eyed at trying to watch the cute little shape shifter. That was when Morph attacked! He then dove into Lily's pocket and pulled out a shining gold locket in the shape of a heart. It had a green gem in the corner of it. If Morph hadn't been carrying it in his mouth, he would most certainly be cackling at his 'ingenious' plot. Lily quickly grabbed the pink blob but he kept liquidising and escaping. Jim couldn't help but laugh at both of their determination to get what they wanted. Then, after several fruitless attempts, Lily then caught the chain in her fingers. Then a tug of war proceeded, but in the end, Lily won and put it back in her pocket and zipped it up for good measure. Then Morph, being the gracious loser he was, then jutted his lower lip and his eyes started to water. Lily's eyes went wide with panic. She then cupped Morph in her hands in an attempt to soothe him.

"No please, don't cry," said Lily. Morph then wailed and started bawling, big fat tears rolling down his little face. Lily then frantically looked around the room for something she could give the shape-shifter in return. She spotted a fruit bowel with grapes in them, as well as many other fruits she didn't know. Lily got up and walked over picked up the whole bunch and brought it back to the table the Captain was currently sitting at, lade the grapes on the table, sat down, plucked a grape and hovered it just over Morph's mouth.

"Now, you have to stop crying or else you won't get to have these nice grapes," said Lily sternly. Morph, at the mention of food, instantly stopped crying and opened his mouth, as if expecting Lily to feed him. She smiled and dropped reddish treat in the shape-shifter's mouth. He chewed greedily, but unmistakably happy. Jim couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head at the goings on between the shape-shifter and the Cabin-Boy.

"That little guy is unbelievable," muttered Jim, giving the pink shape-shifter daggers, who in return blew a raspberry in the Captain's direction.

"They're really rather handy whenever you're stuck in a jam though," said Lily, still feeding Morph, who seemed to extremely enjoying all the attention being bestowed apon him.

"Really?" asked Jim, curious as to how Lily would know this. "Do you have one yourself?" Lily's face went dark.

"I knew someone who had one," she said softly. Morph looked curiously at Lily's rapid change of mood. Lily could tell Jim was about to ask her something else, so she cut him to the chase. "I'd rather not talk about it Sir," she said. Lily then gently put Morph on the table top and walked over to where Anderson was cutting potatoes and started peeling more. Jim looked at her curiously, and a little saddened. Though Morph was disappointed at not being held, found it not a great loss, he then rapidly ate all the grapes on the branch

"Come on Morph, I think we should just wait until dinner," said Jim. And with that he left to check on how the ship was going, despite knowing if there was anything that needed his specific attention, a messenger would've been sent to the galley to look for him. He walked up to bridge and started studying the instruments. "Now Morph, even I have to admit that was your best performance yet," said Jim with a smirk, thinking of the pink shape-shifter's crocodile tears. Morph then shifted so that he looked like a little version of Jim and bowed. "But did Lief really have to hand-feed you?" asked Jim, turning his head and raising an eyebrow at the pink shape shifter hovering above his shoulder. Morph then looked sheepish. Then the little shape-shifter gave Jim a look that was the equivalent to 'What's it to you?'. Then Morph started cackling evilly, very evilly, it sent chills up your spine it was SO evil! Jim raised an eyebrow again. "What's so funny?" asked the bounty-hunter, curiosity getting the better of him. If possible, Morph smirked at Jim, then transformed into a little version of Jim and Lily but had Jim looking at Lily with huge pink hearts for eyes. Jim's jaw dropped open.

"I so totally do not!" he exclaimed, his whole face now red. Morph rolled his eyes as if to say 'Whatever!' then zoomed off to explore the ship further leaving a very embarrassed Jim with some very confusing thoughts.

_**(Insert Change Scene Thingy)**_

"You okay kid?" asked Anderson quietly, which Lily was even surprised he could achieve.

"I'll be fine," she said and added the skin-less potatoe with it's fellows. "What are we cooking for dinner?"

"Shepherd's Pie!" boomed Anderson happily. Lily's ears were now ringing.

"Thanks. Would you like me to grate some cheese?" she asked. Anderson raised an eyebrow at the Cabin-Boy.

"Why would I want you to grate cheese?" he asked in his deep mighty voice.

"Well when the meat and potatoes are all ready cooked and mashed, you oil a casserole dish, put the meat in, then the mash potatoe, then you sprinkle on the cheese, it makes it taste better," explained Lily. "Well that's what we always did at home, but do whatever you wanna do," she said with a shrug.

"You know what youngin'?" said Anderson, giving Lily a thoughtful look. "That's a goot idea. The cheese is in the small chiller compartment, " he said with his trademark cheerful smile. Lily herself managed a small one.

**(Some Time Later…)**

It was late evening when the Cabin-boy left the galley. Lily was careful not to spill any of the food from the four plates she had some how managed to juggle with her two hands. One in each and other two in the crooks of her elbows. Not to mention the four sets of cutlery and napkins that were somehow staying place, resting on the edges of the china plates. Anderson was going to be bringing up a loaf of garlic bread also. Then came the REAL problem… How was she to knock on the Captain's door? Where Jim, Morph, Dr Doppler (who she had met when he had come down to the galley to inquire when dinner was going to be ready and had introduced himself), and the First-Mate were all discussing important mission details. Planets they needed to stop by for some reason or another, supplies, and other such details of the like Lily supposed. And the map said the little voice in the back of her mind. Lily couldn't help but be filled with excitement and anticipation whenever she thought of where they were actually headed. She knew He would be proud of her… Her smile turned bittersweet. Then Lily realised she'd been standing outside the Captain's lodgings for five minutes. She sighed.

"Let's get this over and done with," she thought and kicked the door twice.

"Who wishes to disturb this council, and at this hour?" asked a muffled voice. It wasn't Dr Doppler, and it certainly didn't sound like words Jim would use, so had to be the First-Mate. Lily cleared her throat nervously.

"Its Lief the Cabin-Boy, with dinner for you all," replied Lily.

"Jim! I'm starving, let the boy in immediately!" groaned what Lily thought was Dr Doppler. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Come in!" said the First-Mate. Lily sighed.

"I don't currently have the ability to use my hands of yet, sorry," said Lily exasperatedly. There was then the scaping of chairs on wood and sound of the door-knob being turned and there stood Dr Doppler with a rather relieved smile on his face.

"Come in, Lief was it?" he asked a little confused. Lily nodded and came into the room. The main table was covered in documents, planet-surface maps, star-system maps, profiles of people, that was as much Lily saw before the only guy in the room she didn't know but knew who he must be, gave her a wary look and started packing everything up in neat tidy bundles. Jim was sitting at the far end of the table and hadn't yet registered her due to the fact that he was immersed in a written document of some kind.

"Whoa! How did you manage to bring all this stuff up here?" asked Doppler amazed. There was only one woman he knew who could juggle so many things at once, and she was the most amazing woman in the world. Well in Doppler's opinion anyway, and to him that was the only important opinion on the subject. Lily shrugged.

"I used to work in a café," she explained. "Now if you could please take the napkins out of my right hand and lay them all flat on the table it would be a big help,". Doppler did as he was requested. He then looked at the Cabin-Boy confused.

"I thought you used these AFTER the meal?" he asked. The First-Mate sniggered a little. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have an extra one for that, that one's for the plate to rest on so it doesn't damage the table," explained Lily in an annoyed voice, for it was very obvious.

"Oh, of course. Sorry," said the doctor rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and looking just a tad bit sheepish.

"Now if you could grab the plates resting on my elbows I would be most grateful," said Lily. Doppler hurried to comply.

"Ahhh! These plates are hot!" he yelped and quickly placed the two plates on a napkin. The First-Mate continued to snigger.

"Looks like our Cabin-Boy is made of sterner stuff, certainly more sterner than Doppler," said the First-Mate. "Though, I have the feeling a Chinee would be made of sterner stuff than Doppler," Lily tried hard to suppress a smirk. She then placed the remaining plates on the left over napkins. Chinee's are a race of multi-coloured-flowers that are renown for having fluffy soft petals.

"Hey! I've seen them when it rains, they go feral that's beyond scary to watch!" cried Doppler, his right eye twitching slightly. See the planet where the Chinee's come from has a tendency to have acid rain showers from time to time. Instead of killing the plant life that thrives on the planet, it brings out the carnivorous side in the plant and they attack anything they can smell blood coming from. But when the acid rain stops, the plants return to their peaceful herbivore state.

"Alright Doctor, I believe you. Besides, everyone has their own set of weaknesses and strengths," said Lily then pushed a plate towards the First mate.

"Here's your meal Mr…?" asked Lily unsure.

"Mr Russel Bolts, thanks," said Russel. Doppler then looked curiously at Lily.

"Whose the fourth plate for?" he asked.

"Morph of course, I though he'd end up stealing the majority of the Captain's meal if I didn't give him one of his own," said Lily with a small smile. She had concluded that the document the Captain was reading was very important, or he was ignoring her. Lily hoped Jim wasn't ignoring her, because that would mean his was still sulking after she had told the Captain she didn't want to talk about Him. Lily rolled her eyes, guys were so immature sometimes…! She then picked up the two remaining plates and took them down to the other end of the table. Lily cleared her throat, no response. She frowned.

"Sir? Your dinner," said Lily clearly for to hear. Jim then sighed heavily and put the documents on the table, he had a sad and weary expression on his face. "Captain?" called Lily worriedly. Jim then looked at the Cabin-boy for the first time since her entering the room and blinked a few times at the sight.

"Sorry what did you say Mr Branch?" asked Jim with a raised eyebrow. Mr Branch? Ah so Lily was only Lief when it was just them too she deducted.

"Still never gonna work the captain out…" Lily thought with a sigh. "Your dinner. I brought it for you and Mr Bolts, Dr Doppler, and Morph," she explained. Lily also noticed the Captain had a few bags under his eyes. Jim nodded.

"I don't know where Morph is, but thank you," he said with a grateful smile. Lily nodded.

"Happy to be of service, I'll go find Morph," she said and walked over to door opened it and called the little pink shape-shifter's name and announced that dinner was ready.

"He'll probably show not for a few hours," said Jim with a shrug. "He likes to make an entrance when no one suspects it," Then, perhaps just to spite Jim, The little blob of mischief then appeared, he had been the piece of paper Jim had been studding so intently moments before.

"No wonder didn't that didn't make any sense…!" muttered Jim. He then gave Morph daggers as he zipped over to where Lily was standing and started babbling cheerfully to her. "Traitor…!" muttered Jim as he unwrapped his cutlery from the napkin they had been wrapped in and was about to start eating when there was a large knocking sound. Jim looked up, impatience written all over his face. It was Anderson carrying a loaf of Garlic bread on a chopping board. Except there was a small difference to him the last time Jim had seen the ship's Cook. Lily was also staring bug-eyed at Anderson. She then walked over to where the captain was sitting gave him a look that plainly read 'Do you see what I see?' Jim nodded. See the fact was, Anderson was now bald, by means a complete mystery to the Captain and the Cabin Boy. And now it was starting to creep them out.

"Good evening gents!" he boomed. Doppler and Russel, both which had already started eating, waved their hands in greeting as their mouths were full. Having not been introduced to the Cook before saw no problem with the fact he had not a hair on his head.

"Mr Anderson, isn't your head cold?" asked Lily subtly. Anderson looked puzzled.

"Naw kid, Why?" he asked.

"Because you have no hair," said Jim bluntly. Lily sighed and her shoulder's slumped. Anderson then started chuckling.

"Zort must have escaped, she's this little fur-ball that lives on my head, I've had her ever since I was a kid," explained the Cook. "Zort!" he called. Then golden blonde hair came coming out over nook and cranny in the room, and much to the disgust of Doppler, Russel and Jim, and the food and had formed to be a large hair/fur-ball at the end of the table. A few minutes past and the hair/fur-ball was complete and Anderson picked it up, petted it, and placed it back on his head and wore an expression as if he not violated a server health and sanitation law. Everyone else was speechless, even Morph. Then the shape-shifter went over to Zort and started bouncing on the hair.

"Uhh Morph?" said Lily breaking the stunned silence. "I don't think you should do that,". She was right for after a few minutes, dark eyes just like it's master appeared in the hair and it rolled itself on Anderson's head so that it's very sharp teeth were getting ready to catch Morph when he bounced back down, and not in the pleasant way either… Luckily Morph noticed just before he was about to made into mince-meat, let out a squeal of terror and zoomed over to Jim, who was currently watching Doppler turn from pale-white, to lime-green. Then watched as Russel did the same. Then both of them made a dash for the door, Anderson only just got of the way in time. Russel and Doppler headed for the nearest edge of the ship and hauled whatever amount of that meal over the side into the great beyond. Jim then gave Morph a look that plainly read 'What did I tell you about playing with large fur-balls?'. Jim then looked at Lily.

"Can you cook?" he asked very calmly.

**(Some Time Later…)**

It had just been the first day, and already Jim was exhausted. He didn't take that as a good sign of what was to come. He was now standing at the bridge, one hand resting gently on the rail, his thump on his other hand hooked into one of the belt loops on his pants. Lief had grilled some cheese on toast, something Jim hadn't eaten in a very long time. He mainly ate the new age 'Multi-Meal Bars'. They were all the minerals, vitamin, and nutrients of a meal all squashed into a bar that kinda tasted what you were supposed to eating, but not quiet. Real food, he had to admit, tasted a lot better. Lief had even given Doppler and Russel some herbs to calm their upset stomachs. The guy had been a major help today. Jim couldn't help but be relieved that the other cabin boy had gotten sick. He then chastised himself for thinking such a selfish thing.

"Captain, Mr Doppler and Mr Bolts are much better and told me to tell you they'd be retiring for the night," said Lily, appearing suddenly at the captain's side, and almost given said Captain a cardiac arrest. Jim took a few deep, calming, breaths. They didn't help.

"Don't ever do that again!" snapped Jim, he had almost shot the Cabin-boy due to fact he often had enemies launching surprise attacks at him.

"What? Tell you the current health status of your crew?" snipped Lily. Jim frowned.

"No, sneak up on me again," he answered. "If you value your life that is,"

"Terribly sorry Captain, won't happen again," said Lily mockingly. Jim nodded.

"Good to hear," he said with a smirk. Lily glared at him and turned to walk off to her room. "Wait," said Jim. "I have a few things I have to ask of you," Lily turned around and crossed her arms against her chest. Jim smirked, he couldn't help but see what he used to be reflected before him.

"Come over here," he said, motioning beside him. Lily looked at him suspiciously. Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to bite you," he said annoyed.

"Even if you did Sir, I know I bite harder," replied Lily but stood over beside him. Jim chuckled, his face then grew serious.

"You don't have the best home-life do ya kid?" he asked, looking her directly. Lily avoided his gaze, she crossed her arms on the railing and leaned against it. It made her shoulders hunch inward.

"I wouldn't call it the ghettos, but no, it wasn't the best," she said quietly. Jim nodded. "What made you think that?" she asked, still not looking at Jim. The Captain shrugged.

"Well that dark look on your face that you had in the kitchen earlier today. Also how you said the room that I gave you, which I must say is about the size of a broom closet compared to what I'm used to, and that was before I became a bounty-hunter, or even the military, compared to what I'm used to," answered Jim. "Is that why you came on this voyage?" he asked looking at the Cabin-Boy. Lily shook her head.

"I probably should have stayed, they'll have get extra cash another way," said Lily, her voice still quiet.

"The money you earn coming with us and supplying," said Jim put paused to look around to see if they really alone, "The map," he whispered that part. "Will more than likely sustain your family,"

"My family's dead," said Lily bluntly. Jim's eyes went wide, then became sad at the thought of losing his family; his Mother, Morph, and The Doppler's.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jim calmly. Lily rolled her eyes. Why did everyone say that?

"You weren't responsible for my mother dying while giving birth to my twin brother and me," said Lily bitterly. "That was the arsehole known as my father's fault," She then stiffened, thinking she'd said too much. Jim was surprised to say the least.

"You're father?" he asked. Lily sighed.

"Yeah, he found out she was pregnant and abandoned her before she came to full term. Her best-friend Olivia was her only other choice to go to as she had had a fall out with her family a few years past," said Lily, her voice no louder than a whisper. Jim nodded. He'd been there, done the whole 'Hate your father with all you're being' thing.

"I know how you feel, my father left my mother when I was ten," said Jim, curling his fists and digging his nails into his palms. Okay, he still hated his father. His nails dug into his palms a little deeper. Alright, there was a large part of him that hated his father a lot. For the first time, Lily looked at Jim's face. It was hard and serious, and judging at how tight his fists were clenched, he hadn't completely moved on from it. Then Jim looked at her, Lily felt as if those icy-blue eyes could see right through her, that his piercing gaze could see everything she'd kept down deep inside of her.

"So how did your twin die?" He asked.

"He died this year, actually a few months ago. He had just graduated the military," said Lily, now looking straight ahead but not seeing anything infront of her. "He was guarding a senator, from the Planet Fronic, she was the one who originally had the map," she said. Lily exhaled a deep breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Jim knew that losing your twin was like losing half of yourself, or so Amelia had told him. The Feline had lost her twin more than ten years or so and still hadn't completely recovered from it. Though it had to taken into consideration that Amelia had told Jim this when she had been drunk one New Years Party…

"She knew she was dying, so she told him to hide it, so that the gang of pirates who had been looking for it couldn't find it. So he mailed it to me, told me to hold onto it until he came back so he could hand it over to the proper authorities," said Lily. Jim couldn't help but feel burning guilt in his stomach. Had he detained John Silver the first time, this wouldn't have happened. He sighed.

"So what happened then?" he asked.

"He came back home, he had received an injury of sorts so he got sick. It was very painful for him, and even more painful for me to look on and not be able to do anything," Jim grimaced and closed his eyes. He also knew that feeling. He had seen some terrible things on his travels.

"That's not all is it?" asked Jim, cursing his own morbid curiosity which was the cause of Lily having to re-live this. Lily laughed, it was mirthless and dark, it didn't suit her at all.

"No. My brother, being in the military was in-titled to all miliary medical service. When they came by to 'inspect'" Lily flexed her two forefingers and middle-fingers to represent quotation marks when she had said 'inspect', "They told us, they couldn't help us. But I followed them and over heard the leader say he had to die seeing as he knew too much. Knowing of the map's existence was knowing too much apparently. Then the next day, they sent some Officer's over to look for the map, naturally I pretended I had no idea what they were talking about and had previously hidden it. The Government made me watch my brother die and didn't lift a finger to stop it. As a result, I will never trust anyone, let alone the Government or the Military, again. Not that I trusted or had any faith in them all that much before," she said, her voice held no emotion whatsoever. Anger, despair welled up inside of Jim, but mostly confusion.

"Wait a minute… You know I'm a bounty-hunter, which is a government branch," he said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Lily nodded.

"Correct," she stated.

"Then why did you trust me with the map?" asked Jim, looking at lief incredulously. A smirk began to adorn the Cabin-Boy's features, she turned and looked at him.

"I didn't," said Lily simply, her smirk growing larger at the astonished expression on Jim's face. He had put the map in his pocket when he'd been given it, he then later transferred it to the table when he got back from the galley. he'd been studying it, trying to figure out how to open it. No wonder he had failed… He had obviously been given a decoy. The majority of him felt incredibly angry, not to mention just slightly betrayed. Also hurt because Lief hadn't found it in his heart to trust him. Lily rolled her eyes and looked away from Jim.

"Stop acting so self-righteous, like you're the only one who can protect us poor defenceless lambs," snapped Lily. "If you had been put through all things I had been, you'd do the same thing," Jim's shoulders slumped. It was true, that was half the problem. He'd done the whole downward spiral thing, trusting no one, keeping everything to himself. Jim knew what it was like to hurt like that. But he couldn't explain it… Why did it mean so much to know that Lief couldn't trust him? Why did it matter, let alone hurt as much as it did?

"Do you have it on you now?" he asked. Lily noticed the hard look and the anger in his eyes. It made them look like a raging storm. Lily turned and looked at Jim and raised an eyebrow at him.

"As if I'd be that stupid? I could be captured and then I wouldn't have my barging chip," she said with a shrug. Jim had to commend Lief on that. The Cabin-Boy had a good mind for a Bounty-Hunter. Seeing that calculating look on Jim's face made Lily feel a little unease, not to mention highly suspicious.

"Where is it?" asked Jim. Lily chuckled at his audacity.

"The only way I would tell you that, is if I knew I could trust you," said Lily, crossing her arms against her chest. Jim scowled, after hearing the whole 'I will never trust anyone, let alone the Government or the Military' thing, he realised it would be near improbable. He then smirked, it wasn't impossible though…

"How do I go about doing that?" asked Jim, resting his hands on his hips. Lily couldn't help but smile at Jim, he was something different that was for sure. Or he just REALLY wants that map to find the treasure, then ditch you when you have no use said the little nasty voice in the back of her head. There was logic behind those words though, she had only just met Jim.

"Trust is something you have to earn, and you could start by trusting me," said Lily. She wasn't sure if she had crossed the line. Jim was the captain after all and had the power to put her into the brig for the remainder of the trip, even after she had given him the map… But to her extreme relief, Jim's lips broke out into a broad smile.

"That seems fair enough," he said. "But you have to do something in return," Lily's gaze narrowed.

"Here it comes…" she thought.

"You have to be yourself and honest," said Jim looking stern. Lily inwardly gulped. "There's nothing I can't stand more than liars and people who pretend to be something their not," Lily nodded. She felt the same on those topics under normal circumstances…

"But sometimes you have to lie to protect the ones you love," said Lily. Jim looked confused. "If I hadn't lied about not knowing where the map was, the military would not only killed me, but mother's best friend, who raised my brother and me ever since I was born, and her son and husband," explained Lily. Jim looked thoughtful, yes lying was the only way out of that situation. He could understand and accept that, as he would have done the same in Lief's position.

"Well, I think I'm about to, excuse the term for there are no other better words to describe it, drop dead. So I think sleep would be the best option. And we'll need to be up early for tomorrow," said Jim, acting like a Captain again. Lily nodded and stifled a yawn.

"I think you're right Sir," she said and followed his lead to their quarters.

"Good night Lief," said Jim as he unlocked his door, a small smile on his lips.

"Good night Sir," said Lily, her facial expression identical to Jim's. "Oh one more thing," she said. Jim halted in his foot-steps. "Why did you tell Mr Anderson that Doppler was allergic to peppers to get him out of the room?" asked Lily, it still had her confused. Jim looked surprised.

"So that you wouldn't look weak in front of the guy who had hit you, and to make sure Anderson didn't feel too bad for hitting you so hard," said Jim, as if it had all been as transparent as glass. Lily shook her head, entered her room, and shut the door behind her. Hr brother hadn't been as nearly confusing…!

**(End Of Chapter)**

I've learned that I can't do Author's Notes anymore. So I can't say how incredibly sorry I am I haven't updated sooner. Nor can I tell **Deep Damnation** how great their review was, or thank them for their kind words. Or that I understood the "aspect of Shakespear" part. Nor can I thank **Janna Hawkins **for her review and that Silver and Jim's meeting is going to be a tad bit angsty thanks to this chapter. :Sigh: What's a girl to do ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**To The Readers (if there's any left):**

Yes i know, i've been very slack with my writing. But that's only because last year i was in my second last year of high school, and had massive amounts of homework dished out. Which left me with not much time (if any) for writing. I feel very ashamed of myself. I'm now entering my last year of high-school, and the homework situation isn't getting any better. I'm sorry, it's the best i can do, but i'll try harder.

**Disclaimer:** I may own the DVD "Treasure planet" but Disney owns the characters and such.

Lily turned the door-handle of her room, stifling yet another yawn, and closed it behind her. She took off the baggy shirt, which revealed binding medical adhesive so that her chest developments weren't so obvious. Lily slowly unravelled the white gaze-like stuff, it was reusable and she only had one other roll. Once the binding was rolled up again, she quickly sprayed her self with cologne that would make the other animal-like-crewmembers think she smelt like a guy and put on her nightshirt. Lily pulled back the thin covers of the small bed and promptly fell asleep. It was probably due to her fatigue that she didn't sense the other creature in the room or see the pair of bright emerald eyes flash underneath the bed.

**(Some time later... The Space equivalent of 6am)**

Lily awoke suddenly to the loud banging of two pots being clanged together. Instinctively she drew the covers around her closer.

"Top of the morning to ye!" Bellowed Mr Anderson. "Hurry up and get dressed you scallywag! You're needed in the galley!" and with that, the giant cook left to resume his own duties in the kitchen. Lily got up and shut the door (the cook had left it wide open for the whole of the cosmos to see) and started getting dressed as soon as possible, running out of the room as fast as possible, and didn't notice where she was going. So it was an understatement that she was surprised when she saw the Captain and nearly ran headlong into him.

"I'm sorry sir, didn't see you there," apologised Lily.

"It's fine Lief, though I'm going to have to have a word with that cook of ours..." said Jim sleepily. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's understandable he's wake you up at 6 am, but I don't see why I should be," the young captain yawned and Lily smirked.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep sir?" she asked, as if that was the obvious answer.

"I'd like to, but the problem is once I'm awake, I'm stuck that way. Ah well, at least I'll have breakfast first," said Jim and they both began to make their way down to the galley, which was on the sixth deck of the ship. The beauty about the T.S.S. Comet was it looked small, like it only had three decks but it was all an illusion. It had double that amount, the engine room was on the forth deck, quarters, mess hall, and showers were on the 3rd deck (with the exception of Jim, who had his own bathroom adjoining his quarters). Storage was on the sixth decking as well, and the second was were the cannons and weapons were stored. Of course there was cannons on the first deck as well.

"Ah Captain! What brings you here?" boomed Mr Anderson as they entered the galley. Jim was thankful there was no sign of Zort, either on the cook's head or in the kitchen.

"Breakfast mainly," replied Jim, ears ringing. "There's really no need to speak so loudly Mr Anderson, I am just here,"

"Righty-o sir, sorry about that." Said Anderson with a grin and the volume of his voice subdued slightly. "What does the captain request for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs, hash browns, toast and orange juice," ordered Jim.

"Cabin-boy, the fry pan is in the cupboard under the hotplates, get to it," ordered Anderson, Lily nodded and went over to the hotplates. She got out the fry pan, poured some oil in, turned on the hotplate, and waited for the pan to warm up. While that happened, she got out the required food and a cup so that she could check if the eggs were rotten or not, all the while watched by Jim as he studied her movements around the kitchen and smirked when she got confused about where the tools were.

"There's no need to wait here Captain," said Lily. "I can bring up your meal to the briefing room or your quarters," Jim realised Lief was right, he was just wasting time. But did he have anything else to do? They couldn't plot the course accurately as of yet because they didn't have the map. Jim needed to convince the cabin boy to give it to them as soon as possible. He could just order the boy to give it to them, threaten to lock the kid in the brig unless he didn't comply with the captain's orders. But Jim was adverse to that. He liked Lief and didn't want to have resort to those kinds of things unless he had too, even with his enemies. Jim always brought them back alive and refused to torture them for information. But the real reason he didn't want to use those kinds of things against Lief was that he found the cabin boy interesting and enjoyed to talking to someone who was close to his own age, but also for the puzzle factor Jim knew he had. Jim would stop at nothing to figure out how something worked hence his advanced knowledge on solar surfers at such a young age. But his actions were becoming too noticeable; he'd have to back off for now.

"I guess your right, please make breakfast for morph as well," said Jim as he went to leave the galley.

"Of course Sir," shouted Lily over her shoulder as the Captain left. She had just finished buttering two egg-rings and had placed them in the now hot pan. She then got out another frypan and two more egg-rings, put some oil in the pan and waited for that pan to heat up.

"You should just use the one pan boy, less washing up," said Anderson.

"I know but Morph and the Captain will want their food at the same time and it's not all gonna fit in one pan Sir," replied Lily. "Besides, we do have the Kleanator 5000 to do the dishes," Anderson nodded, the kid was a quick thinker. It would make things easier for him. He sat down at the small table in the circular kitchen. He had cooked porridge for the crew and had chopped up fruit they either add to their oatmeal or eat it on it's own and maple syrup. It was 6:30am now, the rest of crew would be waking up now to take over for the night shift.

"Alright youngin', your in charge of the kitchen while I'm gone, and I expect all the mess to be cleaned up before I return," said Anderson, with some authority. Lily nodded.

"Yes sir," she replied and got back to work buttering toast and flipping eggs.

**(Insert Scene Change Thing Here)**

Jim had all the recorded data on Planet Killara fanned out before him on the Briefing table were he had been sitting the night before, running his hands through his fringe. Nathaniel Flint hated his mother, named Lara, and in a tribute to that hatred named the planet Killara, which he did (kill Lara that is). The planet was only in orbit for 3 months around where Treasure planet once was, after three months it mysteriously disappears.

"No doubt that Flint was pretty pissed after coming back to it and it had disappeared," thought Jim with a wry grin. The documents then stated that Flint went on to build Treasure Planet, it took him six years to build it. All this information had come from the Journal of Nathaniel J. Flint they had found on the ship of his last raid before he shut himself in with his treasure mound, which was only aloud to be accessed by Bounty hunters and other higher authorities. The book was so old it couldn't be held in artificial light for long, even with technology being as advanced as it was.

"It funny what greed can do to you," muttered Jim. Doppler then came in and had caught Jim's mutter with his keen hearing.

"Funny hah-hah, or funny strange?" he asked.

"A bit of both I guess," replied Jim. He sighed deeply. Could he really do this? Could he really arrest his mentor and first male role model? Jim shook his head and mentally berated himself. Silver had broken the law, and had to be held accountable for that. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Jim, not really paying attention. Until the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his nose, he then looked up with a smile. Lily had come in with two meals, cutlery, and napkins with Morph hovering around, anxiously awaiting his meal. Lily set the meal down; making sure it didn't go on any of the documents.

"Thanks for that," said Jim, picked up a fork and went back to studying his documents. Morph was babbling impatiently and Lily chuckled when he hoed into his meal the second she put on the table. Doppler smelt the meal, and he had to admit it smelt good.

"Umm... Lief would it be too much trouble...?" asked Doppler. Lily smiled.

"Of course Mr Doppler, one egg or two? And do you want toast and hash browns?" she asked.

"You don't usually eat human food Doppler," said Jim with a calculated look at the dog man.

"Actually I can eat pretty much anything, except Chocolate. I just prefer to eat meat," explained Doppler.

"Oh, do you want me to just cook you some bacon on toast then?" asked Lily.

"Yes please," replied Doppler and then sat down next to Jim and started to look at some Astronomy charts that predicted the weather for the next few months.

Lily closed the door behind her and turned around and was face to face with First mate Bolts.

"Oh, sorry Sir." Said Lily and sidestepped the blonde.

"It's alright, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be the kitchen?" asked Russel, giving the Cabin boy a very authoritative look.

"I was just giving the Captain his breakfast and Mr Doppler wanted me to make him some too. Did you want to order something for breakfast? Bacon and eggs?" replied Lily nervously. The first mate nodded.

"Yes, I'll have two eggs, two rashers of bacon, two pieces of toast, and two slices of fried tomato. That'll be all," said Russel with a dismissive look.

"Yes sir," replied Lily with a nod and scampered out of the way. Russel opened the door to the debriefing room.

"You're not scaring little Cabin boys now are we Mr Bolts?" asked Doppler with a small smile.

"Of course not, just applying the authority of a First-mate is intitled to," said Russel, with a grin and a raise of an eyebrow at Doppler.

"If you scare him away we won't be able to get the map off him," warned Jim lightly.

"You could just lock Branch up and not feed him until he decides to give up the map, or disperse the knowledge of where it is," replied Russel. "You are the Captain, Hawkins,"

"The thing I've learned with some people is, the more you push the less likely they are to bend," said Jim. "Lief, he was an inner... something. He looks like a fighter, or at least as stubborn as a mule,"

"I see. It's essential we obtain the map, not just for navigation though," said Russel, a dark look in his amber eyes.

"Yes, the longer Lief has the map, the more his life is endangered," said Doppler with a sigh.

**(Sometime later, in the kitchen)**

Lily was putting the dishes made from lunch in the giant dishwasher when three relatively human-looking crewmembers came in.

"Where's the food brat?" asked the middle of the three, obviously the leader.

"You're not allowed to eat in-between meals, there's fruit, but that's it," replied Lily. The rule had been set by Mr Anderson to make sure there was enough food for the entire voyage. The leader walked over to fridge to see that there was a lock on it.

"Whose got the key?" he asked.

"Mr Anderson," replied Lily, hoping that would make them go away. If they wanted a fight, they'd get one. But the odds weren't stacked in her favour. Not only did they out number her; it was a small area and only one exit.

"Well that's okay," said the leader, a malicious sneer on his face. "There are other kinds of meat in this kitchen, though there don't look like much," the two other chuckled darkly. Lily quickly dried her hands on a towel. None of them noticed the small someone picking the lock on the fridge and attempting to drag a whole roast chicken out. The three of them started to advance towards Lily, and she could help but feel cold sweat trickle down the back of her neck.

"Don't touch me," said Lily coldly, sounding braver than she really felt. And the sick feeling in her gut told her that the three goons knew that too. The leader took a step forward and held out both his arms, stopping his lackeys from moving forward, the two of them gave him a look of confusion while Lily got a look of hunger.

"I get the first bite," he declared. He then licked his lips. It almost made Lily dry-reach then and there realising what they had in mind.

"But I'm a guy," she said, her hand inching towards the large knife on the chopping board.

"It's all the same to me Sonny," said the leader. "Oh it's Butch McDonald, you'll be screaming it pretty soon," the two guys chuckled sickly. Lily grabbed the handle of the knife and stabbed it into Butch's leg, who promptly howled in pain and collapsed. The small thing abandoned the chicken but was able to grab both drumsticks before making sure to get out of the way and out of sight. The second goon grabbed her and the third punched her in the face, making her nose bleed. He quickly swinged his other first and it connected with her jaw and mouth, fortunately only causing a bloody lip. Lily was seeing stars for a few moments, coming quickly to her senses, Lily stomped down hard on the foot of the goon holding her. He let go and took a step back. The third goon swang his fist back to hit her again but Lily ducked and he got the second goon in the stomach. Butch pulled the kitchen knife out of his leg and Lily decided that was the right time to start running. She quickly made her way up the stairs, taking three at a time. Her head was throbbing and her lungs were screaming for her to take a proper breath but her brain rationalised that Butch and his goons were only a few steps behind. Just as she was about to reach the stop of the steps something solid came into view and it was too late for her to stop in time. She bounced off the body but was caught by the wrist before she fell down.

"You gotta watch where you're going Lief," said Doppler with a grin. He had been on his way down to the kitchen, hoping Lief might bend the rule about no snacking between meals for him. Then he saw the three medium-sized but stocky human looking crewmembers behind Lief, who had paused at the sight of Doppler. The dog-man was quick to smell blood on the middle of the three. In true Doppler-fashion, he adjusted his glasses and asked,

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" a quizzical expression was on the dog-man's face. He heard the man, who was standing to the left, whisper into the ear of the middleman "He's cosy with the captain". The middleman nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem, we'll just be getting back our posts," said Butch. Doppler looked at Lily, noticing how her cheek was swelling up and turning purple but also the blood dribbling down her chin. He stepped to the side to let the three continue on their way, Lily did the same but glowered as they passed.

"So... Why don't you wait back in the kitchen and I get some First aid?" asked Doppler in a gentle voice.

"There's First Aid in the kitchen," said Lily. "Don't put yourself out,"

"In case you hadn't noticed, your check is turning into a purp, and you're bleeding from your nose and lip!" exclaimed Doppler letting out a sigh. "What happened?"

Lily sighed. "Those three tried to jump me," she said, clenching her fists. Doppler scratched his head. Jump Lief? But why would they want to do that? Were the gravity boosters down? Lily spied Doppler's confused expression.

"They tried to rape me Doppler," she explained, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh." Said Doppler. "That's horrible," his appetite had some how disappeared. Lily shrugged.

"It's not the first time," she said while trying, and failing to suppress a shudder. "I've lived in the majority of dodgy places in the Universe, seeing as my house was frequently moving around,"

"Your parents own a market or shop?" asked Doppler as they re-entered the kitchen and he headed over to the white box with a red cross on it and several different languages on it. Doppler pulled out some healing ointment and some circle cotton pad like things (he guessed they were used to clean wounds). There was a small table and five chairs around it; Lily had already sat down. Doppler went and filled a small bowel with hot water. The dog-man plonked one of the cotton disks in the water and clenched it to get rid of the access water, he then started dabbing at Lily's bloody lower lip.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"I have four kids, I know when someone needs to be taken care of," replied Doppler with a fond smile.

"I don't need to be taken care of, nor do I need a father figure," said Lily, but she didn't push Doppler away. "But... Thank you,"

"You remind be very much of Jim when he was your age," said Doppler with a quirk of his lips. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the Captain would be nothing like me," said Lily.

"Oh no, the resemblance is rather similar, you both got into a fight a few days after the ship took off on your first quest, Jim had the whole 'It's me againstrb4 the world' kinder attitude at around the same time, and your both reluctant to ask for help even when you need it. No come to think of think of it... Especially when you need it," said Doppler; he smiled at the glare Lily gave him.

"Speaking of the Captain... Could we not tell him about this?" asked Lily, scuffing her boots against the table leg. Doppler frowned.

"But we MUST report this to Jim, you were almost sexually assaulted," he said, his voice full of conviction. Doppler then poured some of the ointment onto a circle cotton-pad and began to gently apply it.

"I don't want him thinking less of me," said Lily, winching slightly.

"I think it in your best interests to report this. Those three guys didn't leave because they saw how impressive I was," said Doppler, frowning as the cut in Lily's lip started bleeding some more.

"You have a wife don't cha?" asked Lily, starting to smirk, making the wound crack a little more. Doppler nodded.

"She's the best there is," he said. Doppler was smiling fondly at the thought of Amelia and missed her and their children very much. He dabbed at Lily's lower lip with a new cotton circular-pad.

"And you've got kids yeah?" asked Lily.

"Yes, four wonderful handfuls," replied Doppler with a quick quirk of his lips. Amelia had told him about the knife stand incident before the ship had taken off.

"Well then, your wife must see something impressive in you," stated Lily matter of factually. Doppler raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Thanks Lief," he said,

"It's me, who should thank you Mr Doppler," said Lily with the shrug of her shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well I think you're patched up to the best of my abilities," said Doppler, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you weren't that kind of doctor?" asked Lily.

"After my first adventure with Jim, I took a First Aid course, so I have some knowledge of what to do," said Doppler as he packed up the first aid supplies. Lily nodded.

"Smart idea," said Lily.

"Well Amelia sometimes has me come with her on missions, and she has a tendency of getting into trouble just as easily as Jim," said Doppler with the roll of his eyes and shrug of his shoulders.

"And kids get hurt a lot too, but anyway, I best be getting back to work," said Lily.

"What are we having by the way?" asked Doppler, he always looked forward to Lief coming up the main boardroom and giving Jim, First Mate Russel, Morph and himself dinner. It never failed to amuse him when he watched Lief and Jim's interactions. Jim never really had any friends his own age before. Sure he had buddies from the Academy, but they were off doing missions of their own. Doppler stood up and brushed down his coat and pants in an attempt to look neater.

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties," he said and went to leave the kitchen.

"Doppler, what is it exactly that you do?" asked Lily. She had been thinking about it for some time now.

"Well I study star charts of the up coming area we're going to travel to and see if it's safe enough for us to travel through the area," replied Doppler.

"The whole crew's safety depends on your skills right?" asked Lily

"Yeah, it does, but there's a lot of other things that also come into it," said Doppler. Lily relaxed a little. So this trip didn't entirely depend on the map. "Though it would be much more simpler with that map seeing as I would know what quadrants to look at," said the dog-man pensively. Lily slumped and sighed.

"How close are we to Port Mogana?" she asked wearily. It was a planet with a large fishing industry, due to the fact that the planet was 85 water. Though it had plenty of sea mammals and other creatures, it only had one dominant species of fish which acted very much like the salmon of Old Earth (yearly migrated to warmer temperatures and all the other animals knew about it). The only exceptions were that they were twice as big as Earth salmon and were easily adaptable to new environments so the fish could be bread on other planets. There would be lots of ships there, which could be used as a cover. Lily's family would travel there during this time of year too. Olivier husband Jerry usually made good money gutting all the fish. Henry would usually go out and help him. Olivier would run the portable café that she had inherited from her mother. She also did on the side fortune telling, and rarely was Olivier wrong.

"Well can we make a side-trip there?" she asked.

"I'll have to talk to the Captain, but more than likely yes," said Doppler with a small smile. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, looking curious and confused.

"What's wrong?" inquired Lily. Doppler continued sniffing. "Is it something dangerous?"

"I thought I smelt… Oh never mind, she couldn't have gotten on board anyway,"

"Uh, okay," said Lily.

"Well I best let you get back to your duties then Lief," said Doppler. "Or else there won't be any Dinner," Doppler smiled. Lily nodded. They were having spaghetti bolognaise. She went over to the fridge, and noticed it was unlocked and the door was ajar. Lily examined the lock; there were scratches around where the key would go in, meaning that whatever had picked this lock had sharp claws.

**(Sometime Later)**

"So we need to stop at Port Mogana?" questioned Jim. He was surprised that Doppler had been the one to get this information and not him, but it didn't matter, they had some kind of heading now. Port Mogana wasn't very far away either.

"Mr Lief isn't to go alone," said Russel seriously. "And not just for protection reasons," There was just something about the Cabin boy that struck him as not quite right. His name was also familiar, but he couldn't place where.

"You don't think he'd run off with the map and sell it to a higher bidder?" asked Jim suspiciously.

"I don't know how the boy thinks, he could do anything," replied Russel. "Doctor, do you know if Mr Branch is familiar with the port?" Doppler shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't ask," he answered.

"Hmmm…" said Russel pondering. "It's best if you go with Mr Branch when we dock at Port Mogana Jim," Jim nodded.

"I was thinking the very same thing myself," he said. "I know I can leave the ship in your capable hands,"

"Oh? I thought it would be a good idea to scout around and see if there is any information about our target," replied Russel.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Take two to three scouts, no more or it'll become too obvious. Dress as civilians," answered Jim. Russel nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.


End file.
